Snart Hates Archers
by ScarletGun
Summary: Snart hates that Barry is dating Oliver...he IS dating Oliver, right?
1. Chapter 1

Snart didn't understand why they had to involve Robin Hood. It's not like this was anything they couldn't handle on their own, 'twas just a routine meta turned criminal. Besides The Hood or The Arrow or whatever he's being called now doesn't even _fight_ metas, at least not on a regular basis like Team Flash and the Rogues. The whole team-up mess didn't sit well with Snart. It doesn't help that Barry seems to be close to Queen a little _too close_ if you asked him _._ Barry was a touchy person, Snart understood that, it's just that the subtle touches and the tight hugs they shared made Snart grind his teeth together and want to ice someone. Preferably Oliver Queen himself.

Snart broke out of his brooding - _Contemplating! -_ when he heard Barry's sweet giggle. His frosty blue eyes snapped up to where the Scarlet Speedster and the Green Arrow were walking a few yards ahead of him. Snart's eyes narrowed in malice and animosity at the scene that greeted him. The Green Arrow's arm was wrapped around Barry's waist as the brunette's arm rested around his green leather clad shoulders. Barry's head was tipped back with a pink blush dusted across his cheeks and nose as a musical laugh bubbled from his chest. Oliver had on a wolfish grin and his eyes gleamed mischievously at the speedster A growl ripped from Snart's throat and his hand twitched on the trigger of the gun. Before Snart's could give in to the urge to turn the bow wielding menace into an ice statue he heard a distant scream.

Snart opened his mouth to question as to what their plan was - _if they even had one_ -when Barry hastily threw on his cowl and rushed forward towards the chaos followed closely by Queen. Snart cursed under his breath before tugging down his glasses and running after the two.

One battle - which they almost lost since Snart kept getting distracted by Barry's _skintight_ suit _-_ and one successfully captured meta later the ex billionaire was _still here._ After dropping the murderer off at the CCPD the vigilantes had ditched their alter ego ensembles and went out for dinner and drinks with the rest of Team Flash. While originally Snart had wanted to mount his bike and gun the motor to escape Queen's and Barry's affections all thoughts of leaving had fled his mind when he saw Barry's eyes flash with disappointment and something akin to hurt at his decline.

Which led him to here. Sitting next to a drunk Dr. Snow and nursing a lukewarm beer that he could barely taste. ' _Well this is just peachy.'_ Len thought scornfully.

"Sn-Snart?" Dr. Snow slurred beside him.

"Yes, Dr. Snow?" Snart sighed out in an irritated tone as he turned to look at her.

"Wha-y? D...do you hate Bar-Barry?" Snow hiccuped out.

Snart choked on his drink sending a trail of fire down his throat and a few coughs to follow suit. He gave Snow a startled look before schooling his features.

"Who told you that?" Snart drawled out.

"Barry told me silly. Plussss you are staring at him like you want to punch him or or ice him in your case! Whith doesn ma-make sense cause Barry is sooooo cute and is nice to to everyone!" Dr. Snow - now a giggling drunk mess - stuttered out to the best of her ability.

Snart chuckled marginally in amusement at Dr. Snow's drunk self but his amusement immediately died when he caught sight of Barry and Oliver dancing. Barry looked like a wet dream personified _._ He was moving his hips in a practically _sinful_ fashion. His flushed face was tipped back slightly exposing just enough of his neck to make Snart's teeth ache with need and his heart to speed up. Snart wasn't the only one enjoying the ungodly scene. The archer's eyes seemed to never leave the speedster's body which made something feral and possessive uncurl in the thief's chest.

A loud crack and a scream from Dr. Snow gripped Snart tight and raised him from his immoral thoughts. Snart looked down to see that his glass was in shattered pieces on the floor and table while alcohol soaked his clenched hand.

"Snart you're hand's leaking!" Dr. Snow gasped out. Snart furrowed his brows and looked his palm. While he wouldn't say it was "leaking" his was hand was bleeding. Pretty badly at that.

' _Shit.'_ Snart thought grimly. He hissed through his teeth when some of the alcohol on his hand dripped down into the wound.

"Yooo should see a dokter about that." Snow replied helpfully. Snart shook his head and scanned the cloudy atmosphere for the bathroom.

"No I don't really have a good _relationship_ with doctors." When Snow started to ask what that meant Snart cut her off.

"Wha-."

"Doesn't matter I've had enough injuries to know how to patch up myself. It's nothing ice won't fix." Snart smirked charmingly at the doctor and went off to go clean his hand.

When he got to the bathroom Snart could see the exactly what the bottle did to his hand. He had three puncture wounds two of which that still had the glass sticking out, and four fairly deep cuts littered over his hand. Before Snart could do anything the door opened. The thief's eyes shot up to see who the intruder was and ended up connecting with familiar peacock green eyes.

"What are you doing here Scarlet?" Snart muttered distractedly

"Caitlin said you were uh ' _leaking_ ' and that you came here to take care of it." Barry replied shyly.

His emerald eyes then dropped from Snart's face to his bleeding hand.

"Jeez Snart what did you _do_?" Barry breathed out.

Snart shrugged nonchalantly and looked back at his bleeding hand. After a blur of yellow Snart looked up to see Barry holding his injured hand with care. Barry's face screwed with concentration as he tenderly pulled out the glass. He then wet a paper towel and gently mopped up the blood making Snart twitch in pain.

"Sorry." Barry whispered apologetically. Snart grunted in reply and finally spoke.

"So why are you helping me?" Barry looked up in confusion but went back to fixing Snart's hand.

"What do you mean?" Snart rolled his eyes and clarified.

"I mean why are you in here cleaning up my hand while your boyfriend is dancing out there."

Barry suddenly froze at that and shot a look at Snart.

" _What?"_ Barry whispered. Snart shifted uncomfortably.

"Look I'm not judging you. Who you're in a relationship with is your business. I'm just curious as to why you're in here with my bloody appendage while your boyfriend was drooling for you on the dancefloor." Snart rumbled out bitterly. Barry blinked owlishly at him for a moment before laughing deliriously.

"Share with the class kid." Snart growled out.

"Y-you think I'm dating _Ollie_?" Barry gasped out around giggles.

"Well you two are all over one another what else am I supposed to think?" Snart mumbled embarrassed. The speedster's snickers quieted down as he stared at Snart with hooded eyes. Before Snart could question what the hell Barry was staring at. The speedster lunged forward and kissed Snart. _Hard._ Snart stiffened in bewilderment as a tornado of emotions whirled in his chest and throat. Drifting from wonder to pure aching need for the man in front of him. Before Snart could reciprocate the kiss Barry pulled back breathless and his eyes glazed over. Snart found himself - for once - at a loss of words. Luckily Barry intervened and broke the heavy silence that surrounded the two.

"I'm not dating Oliver Len."

At that Snart felt the bitterness in his chest melt into a warm glow that trickled down to the rest of his body. His mouth curled into a slight smile as he laughed softly to himself.

"I was never dating Oliver Len. I don't even like him in that way he's basically an older brother to me." Barry continued on while Snart never enjoyed being so wrong. The blue eyed mercenary eventually cut Barry off with a question that was eating at him

"Well then explain why you followed him around like a puppy all day?" Barry's face turned an aggressive red and he started fidgeting like a cornered rabbit.

"He was uh just helping me with a new meta." Snart gave him a look that clearly said 'you're lying and I don't appreciate it'. After a few seconds of awkward silence Barry's defiance cracked and he changed his story.

"Damn it I hate that look. Okay fine! Oliver was just trying to help me with…" Barry trailed off into an almost inaudible mumble. Snart shot Barry another look making the hero twitch in discomfort before answering once more.

"You. He was trying to help me with you." Snart frowned in confusion; trying to figure out what the fuck that meant. Seeing the puzzlement on the ex criminal's face Barry leaned forward to gently brush their lips together.

"It appears that I have a slight attraction to ex criminals. Particularly thieves that use a cold gun and enjoy puns." Barry whispered sheepishly.

Snart froze. Barry loves him. Barry _loves_ him.

 _Barry Allen._

Savior of Central City, CSI extraordinaire, the only man that saw any good in Snart even though he tried to kill him (more than once) loved _him._ He couldn't seem to process it. He tried to make his mouth move to answer the young speedster but it was wired shut. Even if he could talk he wouldn't know what to say.

"...I'm sorry Le-Snart. I shouldn't have said anything. I shouldn't have kissed you either. Clearly you don't feel the same way and I am so sorry. I'll. I'll just g - _**mmph!**_ "

Barry was cut off when Snart grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him into a crushing kiss. Snart tried to portray his feelings into the kiss; pouring every ounce of emotion he held for the amazing man in front of him into the action. Only when he felt his lungs burn did he pull back with a gasp.

"It seems we each have the same problem. Only I have a thing for Scarlet Speedsters who are always late and mess with the timeline." Snart muttered softly.

The smile that graced Barry's face was nothing less than radiant; his emerald eyes seemed to glow with adoration and joy and his face lit up with barely contained excitement.

"How about we get out of here?" Snart purred. The blue-eyed thief got an enthusiastic nod in return before being tugged out of the bathroom.

"Oh Len before I forget." Barry whispered hotly in his ear. "I vibrate."

Snart had to swallow down a whimper as he practically ran out of the bar with Barry trailing behind laughing.

' _Oh this is going to be fun'_


	2. Revenge on Oliver

Oliver Queen sprinted across the rooftops trailing after the shadowy figure darting through the narrow streets on his motorcycle. Oliver felt the sharp autumn air burn his lungs and nip at his mouth. The green vigilante somersaulted off the building's fire escape and landed in a crouch position much like a cat waiting to strike.

An inky black alleyway was all that greeted him when he looked up. Oliver swore under his breath as he felt the prickling of a headache start; he flipped his bow in a clear sign of distress as eyed the empty back street. When he realized he wasn't going to find the figure Oliver decided to retreat and figure this out later.

When Oliver opened the door to the basement of the club he was hit with a wall of arctic level cold. Through stinging eyes, Oliver saw an ice wonderland. Everything was covered in a block of ice, from the costume cases to the individual arrows throughout the room. Hell, even his special Russian scotch and shot glasses were frozen. As Oliver walked down the icy stairs he noticed a single sheet of paper lying in the middle of the room.

Dear, Oliver Queen,

Nice place you have here. It's actually really impressive, I hope you enjoy the little redecorating I did. You know I've always found revenge was best served cold. Then again that's me. Anyway enjoy your little Arrow Cave - you might want to wear a jacket for a while.

Always A Pleasure,

Barry's Boyfriend

P.S Touch Barry Allen again and your arrows aren't going to be the only thing winding up iced.

Oliver chuckled as he read the note, irritation being drowned out by the humor of it all, along with the knowledge that Barry was happy. The shrill cry of his ringtone echoed off the ice creating a whispery echo. The archer smiled soften slightly as he looked at the caller ID, with another fond chuckle Oliver answered the call.

"Hello Barry, I see my plan worked."


End file.
